godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Ideas for Obsidius and Krystalak
Hi guys back with another blog. Recently, we have two new pages added for two kaiju who potentially could be appearing in the future of Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland: Obsidius and Krystalak. Both of these kaiju are really cool and I think it would be awesome to see how they could be shown in the story. But some of ideas presented on their pages seem a little off in my opinion. This blog is mainly to explore some possibilities that could be done with their characters. Now again it is up to Godzilla Boy on what should be done with the characters since it is his story after all and this blog is mainly just to spit balling idea and alternatives for both of these characters. If you wanna give feedback on these ideas feel free. With that said lets begin. Personality On both pages, I have noticed that with their personality, both Obsidius and Krystalak are brothers and are happy in each others company but both seems to have some negative feeling towards SpaceGodzilla their creator. And it kinda sets up that they could end up being good guys of a sort. If I'm being honest, I don't think either Obsidius or Krystalak would fit as good guys, if that is the route suggested for them so far. And don't think the element involving a pet dragon works. Here's the way I see it... Both Obisidius and Krystalak in their official sources have been portrayed as villainous kaiju and in their appearance in Godzilla: Unleashed, they in the Mutants Faction which are a villainous group of kaiju. In fact, the Earth Conquerors can seen as an adaptation/interoperation of the Mutant Faction from that game. And in the game, the Mutants are stated to have a lust for power and domination, similar to the goals of the Earth Conquerors, so I do feel it makes more sense for Obisidius and Krystalak to be villains. Now in terms of their relationship to SpaceGodzilla, obviously SpaceGodzilla would be their creator but I don't see it as negative one as the pages suggest. I always got idea that both Krystalak and Obsidius were created to serve SpaceGodzilla and given how intelligent SpaceGodzilla, it could possibly that he persuaded them both Krystalak and Obisidius to serve him as Earth Conquerors. I could see that since SpaceGodzilla created them, he could have used his own crystalaks to create them, maybe both kaiju have crystals for their brains. And SpaceGodzilla using his advanced mind based powers, could inter his own minds sets into the way both Obisidius and Krystalak could have, leading them to serve SpaceGodzilla as their leader and become totally loyal to him, even say as loyal as sons are to their father. Affiliations As for their affiliations, the page states that they have an affiliation with the Guild Sabretooth. Now here's the I could see both Obsidius and Krystalak having some affiliation with a Wizard Guild in the Fairy Tail, just not Sabertooth...instead, it could Raven Tail. Why Raven Tail, you may ask? While Sabretooth serve as a primary adversaries for Fairy Tail in the anime/manga, I wouldn't say that they are full blown villains, that is with the acceptation of the Guild's Master Jiemma who only cared about Sabretooth being the strongest guild in Fiore and Minerva who since she raised with Jiemma's mindset also wanted the guild to be at the top during the Grand Magic Games Arc. But once they were out of the picture, Sabretooth became an ally to Fairy Tail and even Minerva would turn to the side of good in future arcs. In fact during Grand Magic Games, you could describe them as being more prideful than evil. Raven Tail on the other hand are shown as purely evil guild, in fact before they were an official guild they were a dark guild and what is more, they were guild who pure existence was to go to war with Fairy Tail...almost similar to the Earth Conquerors who were formed to counter the Earth Defenders. In fact, I actually remember seeing a review on the fanfiction page suggesting an idea for the Grand Magic Games Arc that both the Earth Conquerors and Raven Tail teamed up in order to eliminate both the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. So if Obsidius and Krystalak were to have an affiliation with a guild, I think that Raven Tail would fit since the kaiju are usually villains in official media and if they were part of the Earth Conquerors, they could possibly serve as replacements for Earth Conquerors who were either killed or left the Earth Conqueror Faction. Origins Now in terms of origins, I have left a comment on the Obsidius page about Krystalak and Obsidius's origins but I will go into more detail here. Obviously their origins would linked with SpaceGodzilla and whilst I do like the idea of SpaceGodzilla creating both monsters in a crystal-theme lab he made, I do see one problem with. Is it implied that SpaceGodzilla is still in Earth Land whilst he is creating Obsidius and Krystalak? If so would they end up being born the size of the shrunk kaiju as a result? On both pages, we see their kaiju heights and weights in Terra, but their Earth Land sizes aren't on there. And I don't the idea of using Monster X DNA works since their since much resemblance to said space kaiju in either Obsidius and Krystalak. Now in terms of a possible alternate origin, what if Obsidius and Krystalak are created as a result of SpaceGodzilla trying to escape Earth Land. This is based on the Crystal Insurrection from Godzilla: Unleashed, in which crystals fall to Earth and causes chaos, these crystals created both Obsidius and Krystalak. The Crystal Insurrection was caused by SpaceGodzilla who is trying to escape from another universe after being sent their by Godzilla in the previous game from Atari/Pipeworks Godzilla: Save the Earth. Now in terms of this story, SpaceGodzilla could be using his powers to try to connect with the crystals that have been left on different parts of Terra from the many times he invaded Terra during the Half-Centaury War Arc, The Monster Hunter Arc and the Trilopod War Arc. Whether he does this during the current Tenrou Island Arc or future story arcs, SpaceGodzilla could uses his Geokinetic powers to attempt to control these crystals in Terra, as a result he ends up creating Obisidius and Krystalak in order to carry out his plan. SpaceGodzilla uses his mind powers to order both Obsidius and Krystalak to gather the rest of the crystals in order open up a portal between Terra and Earth Land. Plus, if SpaceGodzilla does end up using this plan in order to get back to Terra, he could inadvertently bring not only Obisidius and Krystalak to Earth Land...But also the next group of villianus kaiju. Category:Blog posts